After War Gundam X
After War, the name given to the era after the end of the 7th Space War between the Space Revolutionary Army and the United Nations Earth. Fifteen years after the massive colony drop that killed more then 10 billion of the Earth's population, a young boy named Garrod Ran rescues a girl named Tiffa Adill. Together they uncover a mobile suit belonging to the old United Nations Earth called the Gundam X. Using the power of the Gundam he protects himself and Tiffa from harm, joining with a group of salvagers under the command of Jamil Neate called Vultures. Adding his Gundam's power to the other two already on the Vulture ship Freeden, the crew takes part in a quest to protect NewTypes from being used like they were in the previous war, and protect them from harm. The crew developing a rivalry with two other Gundam pilots named Shagai and Olba Frost, facing them in almost every battle they end up in. Traveling across the North American Continent, they ships journey takes it across the ocean where they discover that the UNE has been reformed as the New United Nations Earth and developed a prototype of a new Gundam called the Gundam Double X. After breaking free from a trap and stealing the new Gundam, the ship makes landfall in Asia where it takes part in one nations fight against the New UNE, eventually leaveing the disasterious campaigne to head north. When Tiffa is taken captive, they launch a rescue operation which sends Garrod Ran into space, and to the discovery that the SRA still exists. Using the power of the Gundam, Garrod joins with a group fighting against the SRA's plans to invade the Earth, rescuing Tiffa and destroying the Colony Laser of the SRA. While returning to Earth, Garrod, Tiffa, and their new friend Pala Sys are captured but the Frost brothers and the New UNE space forces. Escaping from them, they meet up with the crew of the Freeden once more and steal a space ship that they rename the Freeden, going into space shortly after the start of the 8th Space War. While fighting both the New UNE and the SRA forces, they make their way to the moon, making contact with D.O.M.E., who brings the leaders of the New UNE and the SRA together to explain to everyone what a NewType really is. Leaving the moon base they find that the war is continuing due to the Frost Brothers actions, the two Gundam pilots facing off against Garrod in the Gundam Double X for the final battle of the war. Groups and Governments *Vulture *People's Republic of Estard *Alternative Company *Saints Island *United Nations Earth *Space Revolutionary Army *Satyricon *Fort Severn *D.O.M.E. Cast Episodes * 01 - Is There A Moon? * 02 - Power, For You * 03 - My Mount is Fierce! * 04 - Time Critical Operation * 05 - You Pull the Trigger * 06 - I Don't Like It... * 07 - I'm Going to Sell the Gundam! * 08 - I Won't Forgive Him! * 09 - Like the Rain on the Street * 10 - I Am A Newtype * 11 - Just Run Without Thinking! * 12 - It's My Best Work * 13 - I'm A Fool; Shoot Me * 14 - Can You Hear My Voice! * 15 - I Wonder if There's A Heaven? * 16 - Because I'm A Person Too * 17 - Please Determine that for Yourself * 18 - The Sea of Lorelei * 19 - I Feel Like I'm Dreaming * 20 - ...So We Meet Again * 21 - My Dead Wife's Favorite Saying * 22 - The Nightmare from 15 Years Ago * 23 - My Dream is Real * 24 - Double X, Activate! * 25 - You Are Our Star of Hope * 26 - Don't Say Anything * 27 - It is Time for Goodbye * 28 - Must I Shoot? * 29 - Look At Me * 30 - I Feel Like I May Never See You Again * 31 - Fly, Garrod! * 32 - That's the G-Falcon! * 33 - How do You Know Me? * 34 - I Can See the Moon! * 35 - I Will Not Let the Light of Hope Go Out * 36 - The Next War is the War We Wanted * 37 - Freeden, Launch! * 38 - I Am D.O.M.E. People Once Called Me A Newtype * 39 - The Moon Will Always be There External Links & Additional References *http://www.mahq.net *http://www.animenetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=1241 *http://www.gundam-x.net Category:After War